


pull on your red shoes

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Body Image, Dancing, F/F, Fundraisers, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: "Shall we dance?"
Relationships: Anti-Slavery League & The Audubon Ballroom, Cathy Montaigne/Allison Chou-Harrington
Kudos: 1





	pull on your red shoes

They met first at a ball, something not dissimilar to what the society of creative anachronisms might put on. It’s a Ballroom affair, although not openly, hosted by the Beowolfian delegation. Allison Benson Ramirez y Chou, sister to the visiting Director at large, swims through the crowd of finery like a lithe minnow. She is dainty and petite, the perfect glaring contrast to everything Cathy.

The subject of her thoughts emerges at her elbow, seemingly from empty air. “Shall we dance?”

Cathy laughs, despite herself.

“Why, I thought that was the point of this evening.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I'm not the only one who thinks _Ballroom theme tune_ every time a song references dancing.


End file.
